Bantal
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, kotatsu di musim gugur dan bantal-bantal mereka. /shounen-ai/USUK/fluffy-fail/fic selingan sebelum hiatus lagi/RnR?


**-Bantal-**

.

.

.

**Hetalia**_ belongs to _**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**This story idea and/or plot**_ belongs to _**me**

**Request of story**_is right to milady, _**Pensil Awesome (Finsa-nee)**.

.

**No copycat, of story and else. Let us stop PLAGIARISM now!**

.

T rated, Romance

.

A type of sweet things, fluffy-fail, and... Iam sure this story is so... #cryoutloud

Iam sorry for whatever that causes trouble or anything worst-kind-of will be.

Shounen-ai, hint of lime, light-theme. And it is one more AU this time :D

.

**Don't like? I beg you not to waste time here**.

.

Denting cangkir beradu dengan sendok teh sudahlah menjadi kebiasaan yang patut didengar jika kau berada di sekitar lingkungan sebuah rumah bernomor duapuluh tiga di perumahan Hetalia blok Eropa –dengan pekarangan rumah yang hampir semuanya dipenuhi oleh Mawar Narsisus yang hampir mekar.

Penghuni rumah tersebut memanglah seorang pecinta teh –nyaris fanatik katakanlah begitu; hampir semua jenis teh dari seluruh dunia ia punya. Koleksi peralatan minum teh-nya pun bervariasi sekali. Entah apakah darah _British_-nya yang mempengaruhi kegemarannya tersebut atau apa.

Terlihat pemuda itu –ya, yang kita bicarakan sedari tadi adalah seorang pemuda; kaukira?- yang tengah menyesap sedap aroma teh herbal dari bibir cangkir porselin putih mengkilat dengan ukiran berwarna biru tua berbentuk kapal-kapalan yang tengah melaju diatas gulungan ombak-ombak kecil –melaju itu majas, kau tahu.

Sesaat hening, pemuda itu masih saja menikmati cairan hangat yang agak-pahit-namun-manis-di-akhir itu tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda lain yang berambut merah menyala dengan manik sehijau miliknya serta alis identik dengannya tengah melihatinya dengan... tatapan lapar?

Dan masih pula pemuda pirang yang tengah menyeruput perlahan teh dalam cangkirnya itu tak menyadari bahwa kini orang yang memiliki alis setebal dia tengah mencoba untuk merengkuhnya.

-dan tersemburlah teh dalam mulut si alis tebal bersurai pirang ketika kakaknya –pemuda berambut merah tadi- akhirnya mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat dari belakang.

Satu jilatan di telinga kanan-

"Pagi, Arthur. Kau menggoda dalam piyama hampir-tembus-pandangmu itu." Dan sebuah bisikan seduktif ditambah desah napas pada cuping telinga yang kini kemerahan. Tangan sang kakak yang semula berada di pinggang si adik beranjak naik, mengusap perlahan perut dan dada mulus adiknya, membuat si adik harus menahan lenguhan atau desahan yang hampir saja meloloskan diri dari kuncian rapat belah bibirnya.

Ah, tangan pemuda bersurai darah itu nakal, lihat saja-

Satu kancing teratas piyama yang dikenakan adiknya telah lepas –tangan usilnyalah yang melepasnya. Membuat jalan masuk untuk tangannya sendiri meraba-raba, hingga akhirnya ujung telunjuknya menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di dada sebelah kanan milik adiknya itu, menyeringai ia, dan iseng menekan-

-STOP! STOOOOOPP!

Salah naskah ini! Ini kan naskah buat dua bersaudara ulat bulu Britania, bukan USUK yang di request! #digamparinEngland-Scotland

Mari kita kembali ke jalan yang benar~

.

Siang yang sejuk di musim gugur adalah saat-saat dimana seorang **Arthur Kirkland** bersantai ria –jika tak mau disebut dengan bermalas-malasan- bersama _kotatsu_ hangatnya dan **bantal-bantal** bermotif bendera Inggris dan Britania Raya kesayangannya, dengan televisi memutar acara apapun yang ia suka, ditemani oleh seteko penuh teh dan sepiring camilan manis rendah-kalori dan _less-sugar_; ia tak mau terkena diabetes bagaimanapun juga.

Ia tengah menyesap Earl Grey kesukaannya ketika pintu disampingnya terbuka -ralat, dibuka oleh seorang pemuda pirang berkacamata pemilik sebuah _nantucket_ yang mencuat keatas di belahan depan rambutnya; **Alfred Foster Jones**. Matanya sayu, terlihat sekali kantuk yang masih dibawanya. Arthur menoleh, dan berkata, "Oh, hai, _good __**morning**_, Alfred. _You were so sleepy, hm?_ _To wake this __**early**__ morning_." Ah ya, itu adalah sebuah sindiran penuh sarkas, Arthur.

Alfred hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, mengusap matanya dan berjalan dengan malas ke tempat Arthur terduduk santai. Pemuda Britania itu kembali menyesap teh-nya saat Alfred menyelinap masuk kedalam _kotatsu_ hangat tersebut.

Menguap sedikit lebar, Alfred berkata, "Arthur, kau juga manis pagi ini." Sembari tersenyum polos –ah, wajah si pemuda _British_ memerah samar.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, _git_. Basuh wajahmu sana! Sudah siang ini," ucapnya ketus dengan wajah merona.

Alfred tersenyum dan perlahan mendekat kearah Arthur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah bantal kecil putih dengan palangan warna merah besar melintang di tengahnya –bendera negara Inggris. Ia mendekap bantal itu, lalu mendongak kearah Arthur, melihati si pemuda beralis tebal dengan intens.

Tentu Arthur tahu kalau ia diperhatikan, hanya saja ia berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkan Alfred. Ia kembali menyesap teh-nya, matanya terbuka dan menatap ke arah televisi yang kini tengah menayangkan acara tidak jelas dengan _icon_ bantal-bantal yang memiliki bermacam ekspresi.**(1)**

Salah satu jemari si _Briton_ sudah bersiap mengganti channel dengan remote dalam genggamannya, namun dicegah oleh si _American_ yang tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Arthur. Arthur menoleh dengan rona di wajahnya, bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat sejutek mungkin, "Apa?"

Alfred meringis, lalu nyengir. "Jangan diganti, aku ingin lihat," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Arthur hanya bisa menggerutu lirih dan meletakkan kembali _remote_ yang barusan dipegangnya.

Kembali pada acara televisi, Alfred sesungguhnya tak berminat pada acara tersebut –sama sekali-, namun, melihat bantal yang menjadi perlambang, mengingatkan Alfred pada sesuatu.

"Hei, Art," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" masih dengan nada bosan dan kedua tangan menyangga kedua pipi, Arthur menjawab tanpa melirik sekalipun kearah si pemilik mata safir. Jemarinya kembali mengangkat cangkir porselin berisi cairan sewarna tembaga untuk disesap.

"Bantalmu wangi, seperti kamu."

"Et- uhuk! Uhuk!" perkataan Alfred tadi rupanya mampu membuat si pemuda _British_ tersedak teh-nya sendiri, malang sekali kau, Arthur.

Yang kini merona menolehkan wajah dengan cepat –hampir saja sendi-sendi lehernya berbunyi 'krakk'- dengan tampang marah yang malah menjadi konyol karena semburat merah yang kentara.

"_Stop that kind of nonsense, wanker_." Mendesis penuh ancaman, padahal sebenarnya ia malu, malu sekali –dan sedikit senang mendengar Alfred memujinya, sedikit lho!

"Hahaha, tapi benar, 'kok! Bantal ini juga lembut, seperti kulitmu, apalagi pipimu. Lihat, empuk pula! Aah, aku jadi ingin mencubitmu, Arthur!" Alfred mengoceh tanpa henti, tidak memperhatikan wajah Arthur yang kini sudah semerah tomat-tomat di ladang Antonio –temannya dari Spanyol.

Pemuda bermata zamrud hanya sanggup menelan teguk demi teguk teh-nya dalam diam, dengan pipi-pipi memerah dan alis lapis lima menukik. Tak ayal, kilat senang sebenarnya sempat terlintas dalam manik _emerald_-nya.

"Arthur..."

"Apa?"

Alfred meletakkan kepalanya diatas bantal yang daritadi didekapnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk permukaan bantal tersebut.

.

"Sini, tidur sama aku."

"A-apa, sih!"

"Ahaha, wajahmu merah! Sini, sini!"

"Ugh..." pluk.

"Hehee~"

"Hei, geser sedikit kepalamu, idiot! Aku tak mendapat cukup tempat."

"Iya, iya."

"Hei, Arthur."

"Hm?"

Greb.

"_I love you, __**my cute pillow**_."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Footnote :** (1) Ikon bantal bermacam ekspresi : sebenernya saya pengen nulis acara TV nya MochiTalia, tapi berhubung ini tentang bantal, jadi yah, yaa... begitulah. Jadi bayangin aja itu acaranya MochiTalia, tapi bentuknya bantal bulet-bulet gitu~ #apaan

* * *

**A/N** : Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! Ancur fluffnya, ancurrr! #gabakat

O-oke, Finland/Mbak Pensil and all the readers, by all the sucks right above, I beg your forgiveness m(_ _)m #bahasakacau #spidolmerahmelayang #gigitinguruenglish

Aku tau, telat banget ngepost ini, maklum ye? Tugas anak kelas 10 itu nggak sesedikit tugasnya kelas 11 #dideathglarenordicslibels

Dan aku juga tau, ini uabal buanget -,–" (liat tuh, ada tambahan dramatika –bukan gramatika- melalui huruf "u" -_-v)

Dan apaan itu? Bantal? Bantal, brooo, bantal! w(OAOw) #ketauansukabobok #bukaaib

Dan satu lagi, aku ini ngeship USUK banget nget nget, tapi baru kali ini publish FF USUK! What kind of fangirl am I?! #tereakkebantal

Yasudlah, kun fayakun, right? #heh

Ah iya, habis ini saya mau Hiatus lagi, soalnya gaada kesempatan lagi kedepan, ini aja nyolong-nyolong mumpung libur wkwkwk #heh

So,

Adakah yang mau ngasih review untuk karya awkward ini? QwQ #sungkeminreaderssatusatu

Regards,

S. Mmerleavy Ellesmerea/Chiko.


End file.
